


Can't always get what you want

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Bed-sharing, Birthday, Comfort, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Joe's birthday and he doesn't get the present he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't always get what you want

When Joe wakes up Nick isn't there. Nick's also not stupid enough to think Joe would actually believe he forgot his birthday so it's not like his little brother is planning to act all non-chalant and like this is every other day. That would be impossible, no matter how stupid anyone thinks any of them are. They celebrated yesterday with the fans.  
  
Joe's letting his thoughts turn into a trail as he considers closing his eyes again, rolling over to sleep more. He just kind of expected Nick to be there though. He smiles softly when there's a gentle knock on the door, a beep from outside, and then a handle turning. It could just be mom coming to wake him up, she's usually the only one who knocks like that. Because of some kind of birthday magic though, it turns out to be Nick after all.  
  
"Had to wrap your present," he says, and Joe doesn't frown because even if that ends up meaning Nick didn't buy him a gift until this morning, he's been really good about presents in the past. And anyway, he has more gifts coming, he knows. Mostly, Joe's content to pull Nick onto the bed and under the covers, never mind that he's fully dressed and ready for the day. Nick lets himself be man-handled beside his older brother, and when Joe finishes getting the sheets settled and flashes Nick a smile that de-ages him instead of the other way around, Nick smiles again. "Happy birthday," he breathes out, handing the gift  _bag_ , Joe notes, over.  
  
Lifting it in the air by its strings and then bringing it down again, Joe puts on a small frown of disappointment for his brother's sake. "I'm guessing it's not a puppy..."  
  
Nick throws an arm around Joe, squeezes his shoulder. "No, not a puppy. You know, Elvis is practically yours too though." It's very sincere or else Joe might have objected. It's not like he actually believed anyone would. Now's not exactly the most opportune time, and he has roommates to think about. Puppies are nice, to start out with, anyway, and he can't imagine how hard it'd be to train a puppy on a tour bus.  
  
Inside the bag, aside from some slightly crumpled tissue, white because Nick's boring, there's a couple pairs of wayfarers, colors Joe hasn't had before. Underneath them is a scarf that he probably won't be wearing for a while, but it feels nice in his hands, sitting over his palms like a snake when he takes it out to get a better look. Nick's eyes are on him, intent to make sure he chose right. There's not a lot of areas where Nick shows his concern for being perfect by actually showing concern. Giving gifts to Joe, though, has always been something that Joe noticed was a problem for him. Always afraid to ruin his day or something. Which is impossible, because for the same reason Joe's never afraid of what he's giving to Nick, he's never afraid of what he's going to get from Nick. They love each other, so whatever's exchanged will be sign of that no matter what - they're gonna love it.  
  
Smiling, Joe slips on a pair of the sunglasses, blue and white striped, reflection lenses. He feels the stiffness against his ears, but eventually they'll sit comfortably. "Thanks Nicky..." Joe says, leaning back against the headboard, trapping Nick's arm behind him before he leans in closer. "You're the best."  
  
It's a moment of quiet. Joe pretends Nick's not looking at him like he failed horribly because Joe doesn't know how to reassure him he didn't. There are ways to make Nick forget for a while, even enough so that it won't be a problem until Christmas where Nick will think he has to prove he can get it right, but that's not good enough. He wants Nick to feel that Joe's happy with what he was given.  
  
"I wanted to get you a dog Joe..." He won't say it because Nick's a respectful, loyal son, but Joe can hear wear Nick must've argued with their parents about it, almost begging and promising to help take care of and train the dog as a pet, using how well he brought up Elvis for more leverage. They said no. What other choice would they have had? "Maybe. Maybe we can go once we get a break. When we get back to LA?" Nick offers, though he still sounds unsure that would even work out. Yeah, Joe gets it. Nick hasn't seen his own dog in months, and break, when will that even be? Nick's going back to London after this leg of the tour, and then they're back out again. Garbo and Jack would probably agree to it, but only because they would know it's important to Joe, and Greg's girlfriend might even be allergic, Joe can't remember. Ashlee keeps Jack's dog at her apartment though.  
  
"Don't worry about it Nick. I knew it was a long-shot. I just have to wait a little while longer." Which is always a scary thing to say. A little while longer means no more touring for a year at the least. Means taking that huge step away from all this. And what's also scary? The fact they might not get to take that step for a few more years.  
  
As Nick pulls the glasses carefully off Joe's face with his other hand, he says quietly, looking at the glasses, his hand, where he folds them on the bed spread, "Yeah, but I wish you could have it now. It's your birthday.  _Today_. And it's not like we can't afford it, and Danielle probably wouldn't mind watching it given the chance Mom and Frankie aren't around to help out. I don't understand why we can't get you one." Joe's face can't get any softer after hearing the tone - sometimes Nick truly sounds like a little boy.  
  
" _Nick_ ," Joe says, smile flickering across his lips as he sideways head-butts Nick, gently so that it doesn't hurt either of them. "It's fine. I have to wait until it can actually be  _my_  dog. Now just doesn't work." Nick's focus is on the bed sheet, or passed it, but then he nods and turns his head to kiss the tip of Joe's nose, making his older brother smile easily, even bring him near to a blush.  
  
When no words come after that, Joe supposes Nick's just in his head, thinking of loopholes. How to get Joe what he wants before anyone expects him to be able to responsibly, without compromising anything, so he pulls up enough to ease Nick into a slow kiss. 


End file.
